


Truth or Dare

by astralpenguin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Maze, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minho Ships It, Minho is a Little Shit, Truth or Dare, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: “So, what could we do that’s quiet enough not to wake Sonya?”“We could play truth or dare.”





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> i am Bad at coming up with fic titles

“We could play some Just Dance?”

Minho’s suggestion was met with silence as his friends stared at him in disbelief.

“...or not.”

“Mate, it’s gone midnight.” Newt sighed. “If we start making lots of noise now my sister will kill us.”

“What, Sonya? Little Sonny? Nah, she wouldn’t.”

“She would.”

“Would she really?”

Newt caught Thomas’ eye, and they shared a mutual can-you-believe-this-guy look. “Yes, Minho,” said Newt.

“I refuse to believe that. Your sister’s an angel.”

Newt rolled his eyes. “You go wake her up then. Prove me wrong.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the fear that suddenly appeared in Minho’s eyes.

The three boys were sat on Newt’s bedroom floor, their sleeping bags spread out beneath them. They had spent the day chatting and hanging out, and had reached that point of a sleepover where they should really have been thinking about going to sleep, but nobody was willing to be the first person to suggest it.

“So,” said Thomas, “what could we do that’s quiet enough not to wake Sonya?”

Newt noticed Minho opening his mouth with a smirk, like he was about to say something that he thought was hysterical. He closed it when he saw the glare Newt sent his way. Then, he opened it again.

“We could play truth or dare.”

“That’ll get boring,” said Thomas, “We already know pretty much everything about each other, and any dares would be restricted because we don’t want to wake Sonya.”

Minho smirked. “If I didn’t know better, Thomas, I’d say you were chicken.”

“I am not!” Thomas crossed his arms. “Fine, I’ll play!”

Privately, Newt thought that Thomas had had good reasons for not wanting to play. But Minho had said just the right thing to persuade him, so it was happening.

As the person to suggest the game, Minho went first. “Thomas, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“When was the last time you wet yourself?”

Thomas started laughing like he was embarrassed. “Really, Minho?”

“Absolutely.”

Thomas shook his head. “I was like eight. And stupid.”

Newt raised his eyebrows. “How’d you manage that?”

“That’s not what he asked, so I shall not be sharing that story.” Thomas reached behind him for the open cookie packet. “Anyway, Newt, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Put a pair of underwear on your head.”

Newt shrugged and stood. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out the first pair he could reach. He didn’t really look at it as he pulled it onto his head. As he sat back down he noticed Minho’s raised eyebrows. “What?”

“Bright green? Really?”

“I dunno mate, I wasn’t looking.”

“You just going to keep them on now?” asked Thomas.

“That was the dare, wasn’t it, Tommy?” Newt flashed a smile at him. “So, Minho, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Do a handstand and drink a cup of water.”

“Are you prepared for your bedroom and all our stuff to get drenched?”

“You can it in the bath.”

Newt crept downstairs, filled a cup with water, and returned upstairs to find Minho already sitting inside the bath. Thomas was sitting next to it, but stood when Newt entered the room.

“Hold me steady?” Minho looked at Thomas, who nodded in response.

Minho shifted his weight onto his hands and kicked up his legs. Thomas caught his ankles and held him upright. Newt held the cup to Minho’s mouth and tilted it so he could start to drink.

The decision to move out of Newt’s bedroom turned out to be a wise one, because water went everywhere.

Once Minho had been sufficiently dried, they returned to Newt’s bedroom. It was Minho’s turn again. “Thomas, which one?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to draw something on Sonya’s face.”

“Are you trying to get me killed?”

Newt couldn’t help but laugh at Thomas’ horrified look.

“Seriously, guys! What if I wake her?”

“Well then, Tommy,” said Newt as he struggled to stop laughing, “you’ll just have to not do that.”

The three boys walked as quietly as they could to Sonya’s bedroom door, Thomas clutching a dry-erase pen in his hand. (Minho had told him to use a permanent marker, but Newt had vetoed it, seeing as he was the one who would eventually have to deal with the fallout.) Carefully, so as to not make a sound, Thomas pushed open the door.

The boys looked in. Sonya was fast asleep, her blonde hair strewn out wildly on the pillow beneath her. She was facing the door.

Thomas looked at Newt with panic in his eyes. Newt smirked and nodded at the open door, silently telling Thomas to get on with it.

Thomas slowly stepped inside. He took his time walking towards Sonya’s bed. When he reached her, he knelt down and uncapped the pen. He gently brushed some hair away from her cheek. She didn’t stir. Thomas put the pen to her skin, softly marking a dot on her cheek. He put another one next to it. He carefully drew a curve beneath them. The resulting smiley face was a little wonky, but that didn’t matter. He looked back up and was relieved to see that her eyes weren’t open. That he hadn’t been noticed. That he hadn’t woken her up.

His exit from the bedroom was a lot faster than his entrance.

Newt beamed. “Well done Tommy!”

Thomas continued walking into his friend’s room. “I am never doing that again.”

The others followed him in and they all sat back down.

“Newt, pick.” Thomas said as he reached up and placed the pen on the desk.

“Let’s go with truth.”

Thomas thought for a couple of seconds, then said, “What would you do if you were bitten by a zombie?”

This took Newt by surprise. He didn’t know what kind of question he’d expected from Thomas, but it wasn’t that. “Not sure. Probably kill myself before I could hurt anyone.”

Thomas smiled gently. “Of course you would.”

Newt felt himself smile back automatically. “I guess it’s a good thing there aren’t any bloody zombies then.”

“Yeah.”

They lapsed into silence, still smiling at one another.

Minho cleared his throat loudly, making them both jump.

“You shanks forget I’m here or something?” He shook his head. “It’s your go, Newt.”

“Oh, right, yes.” Newt re-focussed on the game. “Minho, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Minho ran his hand through his still-damp hair and popped a bit of cookie into his mouth.

“Why haven’t you asked out Teresa yet?”

Cookie crumbs spewed everywhere.

Once Minho had recovered, he began speaking quickly. “I don’t know what the shuck you’re talking about. Teresa? I don’t like Teresa. I couldn’t possibly have any interest in Teresa? In fact, I don’t even know a Teresa. Teresa who? Who’s that? I don’t know. And anyway, maybe _you’re_ the one who likes Teresa. You’re totally deflecting! See, I found out your secret! You like Teresa!”

Newt shared a knowing look with Thomas, and they both looked back at Minho. He slumped in defeat.

“Okay, fine. You got me.”

“So....”

“So?”

“Why haven’t you asked her out yet?”

“Because I have no idea how.”

For the second time that night, Newt was surprised. “I swear you’re constantly flirting with people though.”

“I am. That’s the problem.” Minho sighed. “But I actually really like her and I don’t know what to do.”

“I can help,” said Thomas.

“You can?”

“Yeah, I’ve known Teresa practically my whole life. She’s like my sister. I can probably easily find out how she feels about you. If you want.”

“That’d actually be really helpful!”

Newt sat back and watched the two of them plot and scheme for a few more minutes.

The game continued. It was Minho’s turn.

“Thomas, decide.”

“Truth.”

“Who was the last person you kissed?”

Thomas glanced over at Newt, before hurriedly looking away again. “I think I made out with Brenda at Gally’s party last week,” he mumbled, just loud enough to be heard.

Newt.... didn’t feel great about that. He’d known for a while that he had a crush on his friend, and had resigned himself to suffering in silence over it. It didn’t mean he had to enjoy reminders of how straight Thomas clearly was. However, it also didn’t mean he was going to be a dick about it.

“Was it good?” asked Minho.

Thomas shrugged. “It was a kiss. Nothing special.”

“Don’t you like Brenda?”

“Not really?” Thomas’ voice went up as if it were a question. “I’m pretty sure she likes me, though.” He laughed softly. “I probably shouldn’t have let her kiss me, but in my defense, I’d been drinking.”

Newt raised an eyebrow. “That’s not much of a defense.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, Newt, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Give me your phone.”

“...What?”

Thomas held out his hand. “Give me your phone. I want to put something on your Snapchat story. Your dare is to let me.”

Reluctantly, Newt handed it over. Without hesitation, Thomas snapped a picture of Newt. Minho sniggered.

“What?” asked Newt.

“Nothing,” said Minho. “Nothing at all.”

Thomas locked Newt’s phone and put it on the desk behind him.

“There’s clearly something,” said Newt, “so what’s so funny?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Minho tried and failed to appear innocent.

Newt decided to give up. He decisively turned away from Minho. “Thomas, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

If you were to ask Newt later why he did it, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you. He was almost completely certain that his mouth was moving independently from his brain when it said, “Switch t-shirts with me.”

Thomas’ eyes widened. He hesitated, then wordlessly pulled his shirt off and threw it at Newt. Newt removed his own and passed it to Thomas.

He was about to put it on when Thomas said, “Minho’s checking us out.”

Newt turned so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. Sure enough, Minho was leaning back against Newt’s bed, smirking, and was definitely checking them out.

He shrugged. “What? You guys are hot.”

“This is what Newt meant when he said you’re constantly flirting, you know.” Thomas rolled his eyes and pulled Newt’s shirt on.

“It’s not flirting, I’m just enjoying the view.”

Newt shook his head and put Thomas’ shirt on.

He suddenly became very aware that daring Thomas to switch clothes with him had been a Mistake. Because, obviously, they were now wearing each other’s shirts.

“Your turn, Thomas,” said Minho, and _damn_ that shank was laughing.

“Truth or dare, Minho.”

“Uh, truth.”

“If you were going to be trapped on a desert island, which one of us would you rather be stuck there with?”

Minho furrowed his brow in thought, and said, “Newt, because I’d have a better chance of survival with him. He’s smart.”

“Are you saying I’m not?” Thomas was smiling.

“You are occasionally lacking in the common sense department.”

“Speak for yourself.”

Minho held up his hands. “I never said I was smart. I said Newt is.”

“Good that,” Thomas laughed.

“So, Newt,” said Minho, and there was something in his voice that told Newt that he was planning something, “truth or dare?”

Newt couldn’t pick truth. At this point, Minho was practically guaranteed to ask about his crush. Any dare he could think of would be better than having to admit _that_.

“Dare.”

Minho’s eyes lit up, and Newt knew he had miscalculated. “Make out with Thomas.”

Newt spluttered for a few seconds, before finally managing to say, “I’m pretty sure dares can’t actively involve other people.”

“Who says they can’t? You dared Thomas to draw on your sister and to switch shirts with you. Which were both great ideas by the way.”

“Those were different...”

“Not really.”

“Minho!” Newt hissed.

“What’s the problem?” Minho was putting on a fake-innocent voice, because clearly he knew exactly what the problem was.

It wasn’t that Newt didn’t want to kiss Thomas, because he did. He _really_ did. But he had hoped that, in the extremely unlikely event that that would _ever_ happen, it would be because Thomas actually liked him. And in private. _Not_ with his best friend grinning and watching because he bloody dared them to do it. And Thomas didn’t exactly look enthusiastic about the idea. Which made sense. Of course Thomas didn’t want to kiss him. Newt didn’t pretend to himself that he wasn’t slightly disappointed, but he understood.

Thomas shook his head slightly and blinked, as if coming out of a shocked daze, and said, “Did we agree on a forfeit?”

“No, but it can be pouring a bucket of water on Sonya.”

Thomas whipped his head to face Newt, a look of panic in his eyes. “Dude, you have to kiss me.”

Newt laughed, trying to ignore the almost-painful feeling of hope in his chest. “Thanks, Tommy, but we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Thomas shook his head and shifted forwards. “Forget that, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” Thomas glanced towards Minho. “He really will make you pour water on her, you know.”

“I know, it’s just...” Newt trailed off.

Thomas backed up slightly. “Do you not want to? Because that’s okay! I just -”

“No!” Newt interrupted. He put his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. He chose his next words carefully. “I’m fine with kissing you, Tommy. I just don’t want to force you if you don’t want to.”

He felt a soft touch on his wrist and looked up. Thomas had moved so he was sitting directly in front of Newt, his hand on his wrist.

Thomas looked into Newt’s eyes. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I want to.”

He leant forwards and brushed their lips together. Newt barely had time to react before it was over, and Thomas was leaning back.

He didn’t get far before Minho said, “Nice try, shanks, but the dare was to make out, which that definitely wasn’t.”

“Slim it, Minho.” Newt murmured.

Thomas just shrugged and looked at Newt, silently asking for permission. Newt nodded. Thomas leant in and pressed their lips together.

Newt could feel Thomas’ chapped lips as he leant into the kiss. He brought his hands up, grasping Thomas’ t-shirt ( _his_ t-shirt) with one and putting the other on Thomas’ cheek, who leant into it. He ran his own hand through Newt’s hair, placing the other on his hip and pulling him in closer. Newt felt dizzy, his mind empty of everything except the boy he was kissing. He felt Thomas smile as it deepened.

After what felt like an eternity had passed, and yet was simultaneously not enough time at all, Thomas broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead to Newt’s and stared into his eyes, a small smile on his face.

“Bloody hell, Tommy,” breathed Newt, so quietly that he wasn’t entirely sure Thomas would be able to hear him.

“It’s your turn,” whispered Thomas as his grin grew wider. He made no attempt to move away.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss me again?”

Thomas didn’t hesitate.

Newt couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but once again the kiss had to end. This time by Minho clearing his throat loudly to remind them that he was still there.

“Newt, you know,” began Minho, “it’s really saying something that Thomas here is able to kiss you like _that_ while you’ve still got a pair of bright green boxers on your head.”

Newt felt his face burn. He'd forgotten about that. He buried his face in Thomas’ chest in embarrassment, so he felt rather than heard Thomas’ laughter.

“Newt, it’s okay,” he heard Thomas’ muffled voice say, “I think you look great, even with underwear on your head.”

Newt shook his head and clung tighter to Thomas.

Thomas patted his back and said, “Alright then, Newt, truth or dare?”

Reluctantly, Newt withdrew from the safety of Thomas’ chest. “Truth.” Much as he enjoyed kissing Thomas, he didn’t really want to get stuck in an endless loop. Especially not with Minho there. And if it was also because he didn’t want his only kisses with Thomas to be the result of dares, then nobody had to know.

“Who do you have a crush on?”

...Okay, maybe they did have to know.

“What are you, a 12 year old girl?” Newt said, in the vain hope that Thomas would ask something else.

No such luck. “Humour me.”

Newt looked over to Minho for help. The traitor just smirked back, saying nothing.

Newt faced Thomas again, took a deep breath, and mumbled, “It’s you, okay?”

Thomas looked slightly confused. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear that. Try again?”

“It’s you, okay?” Newt repeated more clearly. “I have a crush on you, Tommy. Happy?” Newt suddenly became very interested in his fingernails as he waited for whatever Thomas would say in response.

“That’s a relief.”

Newt looked up sharply. Thomas was smiling again.

“Here I was, thinking that I was doomed to suffer in silence, and it turns out that you like me too.”

Newt couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “You... like me?” he said, pointing between the two of them.

Thomas nodded.

The moment was destroyed when a pillow struck them both in the head. They turned and glared at the culprit.

Minho held his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I’m really glad you two dumb shanks have started being less dumb, but remember that I’m sitting right here, okay?”

Newt caught Thomas’ eye and they both burst out laughing.

“What?” asked Minho.

“You’re the one who dared him to kiss me in the first place!” said Thomas.

“Exactly! You guys owe me!” Minho pointed at them. “You can start by not jumping each other until I’m not here!”

The giggles began afresh for all three of them.

Then Newt’s bedroom door slammed open.

The laughter died away as the boys looked up to see the person standing there. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess, and her eyes burned with untempered fury.

“Which one of you arseholes drew on my face?!”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback on this would really be appreciated as i'm kinda nervous lmao
> 
> come say [hi!](http://astralpenguin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
